


Trapped

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Patronus, Secret Relationship, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets trapped under a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055375) by [clarocque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque)



> This is basically just very fluffy christmas-y Drarry fluff
> 
> Credit for Draco's patronus to [this post](http://pasttarc.tumblr.com/post/134653330381/because-of-harrys-parseltongue-dracos-animagus).

Harry was up late in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish his Transfiguration homework, but Ron and Hermione's giggling was a bit distracting. 

“I thought you two stayed up to keep me company.” Harry meant to say it jokingly, but it came off a bit snappish. He was tired and just wanted his paper to be done. Hermione looked hurt.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled. “I’m just stressed.”

Hermione untangled herself from Ron’s arms, much to his dismay, and stood up from the couch by the fireplace. 

“Do you need any help?” Hermione asked softly, walking over to the table where Harry was working. Ron stood up and followed her lead.

“No, I can do it. I just don’t want to.” Harry sighed.

“I doubt I can help with the homework, but if you wanted to take a break we could play a round of wizard chess or something.” Ron suggested.

“Thanks, Ron.” Harry smiled up at his friend. “But I think chess requires a bit more thinking than I can manage right now.”

“Exactly. I’m trying to take advantage of your weakened state.” Ron said with a smile.

Harry actually laughed and the tension in the room eased a little. He was about to tell his friends that he was fine and they should just head off to bed before a bright white light shot through the common room door heading straight for them. 

It took Harry’s eyes a second to adjust before he could make out the glowing form of an albino python slithering through the air towards him. The snake looped around Harry once, then slithered quickly away. 

“Harry, whose patronus was that?” Hermione asked. Harry was already out the common room door.

Harry chased the patronus through dark corridors and down several flights of stairs.

“Slow down!” Harry shouted, but the snake continued to fly through the air well ahead of him. It made a sharp turn and would have disappeared from Harry’s view if it weren’t glowing so brightly in the pitch black halls. 

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest, both from the physical exertion it took to keep up with the snake and from the nearly paralyzing fear as to why Draco would send it. 

Harry knew Draco had Prefect duties that night. Nearly all of the returning eighth years had been offered Prefect positions. Harry had declined. He had no desire to be in charge. He just wanted to finish his education in relative peace with his friends. 

Draco, however, had enthusiastically accepted the position. At first, Harry had jokingly teased him about terrorizing first years, until Draco told him why he had accepted.

“I’ve hurt too many people in this school. I just want a chance to show everyone that I’ve changed, that I can do some good.” Draco had whispered, looking down at his hands. 

Harry had slid closer to him on the dark green couch in the empty Slytherin common room. He had wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed a gentle kiss to hair.

“Do what you need to do.” Harry told him quietly. “I love you either way.”

“I love you, too.” Draco had said before twisting in Harry’s arms to press a kiss to his lips.

But now, racing through the halls of Hogwarts at night, Harry wished he had stopped him, had told him that it was a bad idea, that there were still people after both of them even after the war, that patrolling the castle alone at night was dangerous. He doesn’t know if Draco would have listened, but now, with every terrifying possibility running through his head, Harry wished he had tried.

Harry turned a corner and the snake was closer than expected. It was slowing down. They were close.

The snake turned one final corner in front of Harry, and the light extinguished as the spell returned to its caster. Harry ran around the corner and straight into Draco.

“Oh, thank god, you’re alive!” Harry practically shouted as he wrapped Draco in a tight hug. He pulled back and cast a quick _lumos_. Harry held Draco at arm’s length by his shoulders to examine him. He looked perfectly fine. No cuts or bruises. No visible injuries of any kind.

“Finished checking me out, Potter?” Draco drawled with a smirk that had no venom in it. 

“You’re alright?” Harry dropped his arms and took a step back. 

“Yes, I just need-” Draco started.

“You bastard!” Harry shouted as he pounded his fists against Draco’s chest.

“Harry! What the-” Draco took a startled step back.

“You scared me!” Harry stepped forward and continued hitting him.

“Just let me-” Draco tried.

“I thought you were hurt! I thought you were dying!” Harry didn’t bother to wipe the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

“Harry!” Draco shouted, grabbing Harry’s wrists and holding them still. “Look up.”

Harry gave Draco a hard stare for a moment before complying. He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. In the soft glow of his _lumos_ , Harry could make out the outline of a mistletoe.

“It’s one of the charmed ones that Mcgonagall has been having the Prefects try to eliminate.” Draco explained. “I didn't notice this one, until I was already under it. I’m stuck”

Harry turned his gaze back to Draco to find his eyes fixed on the ground and his cheeks turning red.

“I didn’t want to wait to be found, so I thought- I didn’t know you would think- I’m sorry.” Draco rambled.

Harry grabbed Draco’s face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. Harry’s lips curved into a smile as he pressed them to Draco’s. When he pulled away, Draco was smiling too. 

“ _Incendio_.” Draco whispered, keeping his eyes on Harry as he pointed his wand upwards. The mistletoe burst into flames and was gone.

Harry’s arms were around Draco’s waist holding him close. 

“You’re going to have to make this up to me.” Harry smiled.

“My shift ended twenty minutes ago. You could spend the night in my dorm.” Draco smirked back.

“I’d like that.” Harry leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Draco’s lips, happily accepting an excuse to ignore the half finished Transfiguration essay waiting for him back in the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow, he would worry about that. Tonight, he was going to have fun with his boyfriend and fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're interested. Come talk Drarry or Harry Potter or whatever with me if you want.


End file.
